Whatever Happens I'll Always be There
by Dr. Wildthang
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please R&R.This is set about six years after Breaking Dawn and Edward/Bella have adopted a daughter.Her name's Ava and she knows about who the Cullens really are.The Volturi are jealous,to sway Ava and Nessie to their side.
1. Chapter 1New Face

_**Ch.1**_

_**New Face**_

**I don't recall most of my dreams not even my nightmares, but last night's I'll never forget. Taking a shaky breath, I tried to picture my dream, though it was more like a nightmare. All I could remember was hearing someone scream, it bothers me that I can't remember my whole dreams all the time.**

**A knock on the door made me jerk my head up from my soft pillow, "Who is it?" I asked groggily. My bedroom door opened, the creaking of the wood normally made me cringe, but oddly today I managed not to scrunch up my face. I sat up as the door was now opened fully and my father came in, "Ava you need to get ready for school" he said barely above a whisper. I groaned as I fell back on my bed again and brought my pillow up and over my head, "Come back in an hour when I actually **_**need**_** to go to school" I mumbled grumpily. I glanced at my alarm clock and it read 5 a.m.**

**My father smiled at me though I tried not to notice it at the time, I knew he wanted me to get up now because I took so long getting ready, but really I didn't want to get out of bed today. I just wanted to lay here and think about my dream, also I really didn't feel like going to school so that I could tell Jason that I didn't want to go to prom with him. That's just something that I'd rather not do, but of course I knew that I would have to go sooner or later I just wanted it to be later rather than sooner. I could hear my father's breathing though he didn't need to breathe most of my family didn't, I was the only one that did. Being immortal had its advantages one being that they had super strength, another ability is not having to use oxygen. I set my pillow aside and sat up again knowing that Edward, my father would wait in my room until I got up. He glided over to me and sat on the side of the bed and he looked at me with his topaz eyes, "Ava I know there's something bothering you. Is it about prom?" he asked, curious with a note of concern in his voice.**

**I shook my head not wanting to worry him, "No it's not about prom dad, it's a personal problem don't worry about it" I said with a wave of my hand. I knew that he wanted to ask more about it, but I didn't give him a chance to. I pulled my covers aside careful not to fling them at my father and stood up; "You want me to get ready for school right?" it was more a statement than a question, but it still held a questioning tone to my voice. My father stood up also and nodded, "Were leaving in twenty minutes" he spoke softly, bending down to kiss my forehead like he did every morning. I couldn't help but smile up at him and nodded even though he was already out of the room. I sighed as I went to my overly-large closet and looked through my whole attire. My aunt Rosalie and Alice both loved to take me shopping, just last weekend we had went to France to shop there. Money was no option with my family and I didn't feel bad about going shopping, unlike my mother Bella, I liked to go shopping. I bit my lower lip in concentration; it always took me a little longer to get ready cause I wanted to look perfect. I was a lot like my aunt Rosalie; we both liked everything to be flawless and perfect about ourselves.**

**In my families case they really were flawless and perfect, having translucent skin that when the sun hit it would sparkle like diamonds, golden eyes that only turned black when they were thirsty. After finally deciding on wearing my DKNY black mini dress with my black stilettos, I went into my own private bathroom. Thoughts of my perfect family kind of made me a little jealous; I wasn't perfect like them I didn't have golden eyes or translucent skin, if anything I had creamy colored skin with a few freckles and vibrant blonde hair that flowed past my shoulders with aqua colored eyes. I guess I was perfect in a human's eyes, I supposed but I still couldn't wait to be apart of my family for real.**

**To become a vampire; like my mom did before they adopted me. Looking in the mirror thoughts of my parents made me smile as I brushed my hair. Some of my past memories of the orphanage were not pleasant; I remember curling up in a corner of the room that myself and many other orphans shared, rocking back and forth feeling as if I would never leave that place again. I shook my head. **_**Enough already, there's no sense dwelling on the past. I'm here now and I have a happy family, **_**I thought with a small smile. I finished brushing my teeth and began my daily application of makeup on.**

**Today I decided to apply a little more eyeliner than usual along with my pink eye shadow and mascara. Pulling my hair into a ponytail, I walked out of the bathroom grabbing my stilettos. Sitting on the edge of my bed I slipped my feet into my heels, and then I stood up and began my humanly pace out of my room. I closed my door than began walking down the hallway; the clicking of my heels against the floorboard seemed to echo throughout the whole house. My uncle Emmett would tease me about waking the dead with my heels clanking, and I would usually laugh at that because the dead technically couldn't sleep. Especially vampires, they never slept though they played the part well by having beds in their rooms. I shook my head slightly at the prospect of not ever being able to sleep for eternity, a part of me would miss sleeping, but it was so tiny that it didn't compare to the excitement I felt about becoming a vampire and staying young forever! A lot of people say that I'm vain, but I can't help it if I like dressing nice and loved to shop all the time, along with wanting to stay young and beautiful forever. Gripping the railing of the stairs as I walked down the stairs, I could hearing my family talking with each other quietly, which probably meant that it was either about the Volturi or about me. Of course I couldn't really tell what they were saying, vampires could talk a lot faster and quieter than a human.**

**To a human a vampire sounded like they were humming like a hummingbird or an annoying bee. I glanced into the living room where my family was waiting for me, but as usual when they didn't want me to know anything they stopped talking and looked at me. I paused in my steps as I saw their golden eyes looking at me up and down. I rolled my eyes at them, realizing that they were just talking about how I usually dressed up, "What is it with you guys and always pausing whenever I walk through a room? I'm not that beautiful" I said to them with a dazzling smile playing across my lips. Uncle Emmett (though I hardly ever called him my uncle, in every way he was more like a brother to me) was the first to shake his head at me, "Are you blind? Ava for a human you're sexy to any guy in the whole town of Forks and La Push" he said, then noticed my aunt Rosalie's raised eyebrow at him. I had to chuckle when he took Rosalie's hand and kissed the top of it; "Of course not as beautiful as you love" he spoke softly that I could barely hear him. Rosalie glanced at me then looked at Emmett, "Of course I'm more beautiful than Ava! Though she does come in a very close second" she said with a slight wink towards me. I smiled back at her when I saw my father, Edward shake his head at his brother before looking at me with a small sigh, "Ava are you sure you want to cause so much commotion in school?" he asked me. I pretended to really think about before answering honestly, as if I wouldn't want any attention! "Of course I'm sure I am going to prom queen this year" I said with a confident smile.**

**Nominated prom queen couldn't just go to school looking like a slob; I had to look the part of queen like my aunt Rose and Alice always told me. I mean I knew that wasn't the answer he or my mother wanted but what could I say? I loved attention; it was one of the reasons why I'm a lead singer in a band. Bella, my mom sighed as she looked at me with, I guess it was a bit of confusion but I wasn't quite sure, " Ava I hope when you turn eighteen that you won't be this exuberant during your new life" she said dryly with a wry smile. I smiled back at her, "Mom now why would you say that when that would mean getting rid of one of my best personalities" I replied with a chuckle.**

**My parents both shook their heads at me; I realized that I could be a little annoying to my family especially my parents since I was a lot like my aunt Rose. I glanced around noticing that someone was missing, my sister Reneesme, "Where's Nessie?" I asked using her nickname as I looked at my parents. They looked at me with their topaz eyes, "She's already at school, she took your car saying it was alright with you…was it?" my mother inquired. I normally wouldn't care if my sister took my Porsche 911 Turbo to school, but the parade is today and I wanted to use my car in it instead of one of my parents', since all the nominees for prom queen and king would be riding in the parade and it was my job to supply the car. I shook my head at my mother, " No its fine I'll just use my other car" I lied, since my other car was actually my black Mustang GT that was being taken care of by my boyfriend Jacob Black.**

**My family all looked at me as if they knew I was lying, but Alice was the first to say something, "Well then if were going to be to school on time we better get going" she said as she took hold of Jasper's hand. I was so glad that she had said that because we all started heading for the door when I remembered my previous problem. I stalled just as everyone else started walking out the door, my dad noticed though and turned around, "You don't have your other car here do you?" he asked out of earshot of the others. I nodded, "Yeah I forgot that it was at Jake's but I don't want anyone else to know so I'm going to start heading for school after everyone leaves. I just need a little help with that" I said with a small smile. My father nodded in understanding, "I'll take care of that…just don't be late for school alright?" I nodded agreement, so he walked outside and got in his car and began driving away with the others close behind him. I sighed heavily, "This is going to be a long day" After I said that I didn't realize how long of a day it was going to be…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone that I haven't updated this story in a long time. I was going through a really long writer's block. On that note in the fourth book Breaking Dawn it was stated that Nessie would be fully grown in six years which is the time zone that my story took place, if some of you don't believe me look it up. Anyway here's chapter two please R&R. P.S.: sorry if this chapter is shorter than the last one I'm still drawing a blank on this chapter...but I will do better on the next chapter. Also I don't own Twilight or any of its characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. I just own my ooc.**

*******************************************************************************

**Ch. 2**

I wish that my sister would think of asking me about taking my car to school before just going off on her way. I sighed while jogging _in_ heels to school; it wasn't as if the school was that far away it really was only about a mile from home. Of course we had our house far enough away from other houses so that we could have more privacy but it was close enough for walking distance (Not that I have ever walked to school before…yeah right). After jogging for about twenty minutes Forks high school came into my view. I could see students just pulling into the parking lot as I saw my sister Nessie with our friends.

I grumbled under my breath as I jogged up to them, my best friend Megan Newton noticed me first and smiled brightly. As soon as she noticed me, my sister and other friend Stacy Crowley noticed me as well.

"Wow Ava what did you do? Run here?" Stacy asked with a smug look on her face. I took a deep breath before I began my day at school slapping my sister's friend. I never did really like Stacy, though I pretended to so my sister wouldn't feel too bad about being friends with somebody I didn't like.

"Of course not Stace. Why would prom queen nominee be caught jogging to school?" I replied with an innocent and sweet smile. Stacy just shrugged her small shoulders and returned to messing with her red curly hair. I rolled my eyes slightly before turning my attention towards Megan.

"Hey Megs, are you ready for prom this Saturday?" I asked her with a cheerful smile.

"You bet! I already got my dress yesterday. I almost thought that I wouldn't have a dress to wear since I was really slow at getting one." Megan said with a shy smile. I shook my head at her, "Sometimes I wonder about you Megs" I said with a nudge to her shoulders. As we all started heading inside to our lockers which were conveniently near each other, I knew Nessie was avoiding me. When I got to my locker which was next to hers I finally tapped her on the shoulder.

"Nessie why did you take my car without asking? I mean I don't care but you know that I wanted to use it in the parade" I stated as I looked into her golden eyes waiting for an answer. She closed her locker door with her things in hand before answering me, "Look I'm sorry that I took your car without asking, I just thought that you could use it for the parade when the parade started." Just then the bell rang telling all of us students that we had five minutes to get to class. I sighed as I grabbed my notebook and Chemistry book before closing my locker.

"Its okay Nessie just let me know next time you decide to go to school way early in my car" I told her before waving my hand towards her and Stacy as I headed to class with Megan.


End file.
